


A Match Made in Hell

by distiNCT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mark is whipped, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unrequited Love, basketball captain!mark, chenle and renjun are soccer team members, donghyuck hates mark in the beginning, jisung is a basketball prodigy-ish?, mark doesn't understand, normal writing too, past trauma, soccer ace!jaemin, soccer captain!donghyuck, that's why people look up to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distiNCT/pseuds/distiNCT
Summary: Donghyuck clenched the letter and scowled back at the brunet with annoyance before turning back to Jaemin, missing the short flash of hurt across the other’s face. “Fucking Seagull’s trying to start something again. I swear if he keeps this up, it will be sooner than later before I punch his guts out,”ORMark is whipped for Donghyuck but is confused at why he seems to be the epitome of the plague in Donghyck's eyes. He resorts to concealing his identity in a love letter with his number and is pleasantly shocked when Donghyuck messages him back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and first work in the NCT fandom! Bear with me since it's not a masterpiece, but I hope you enjoy and continue to read this b/c I WILL MAKE THIS WORK

Donghyuck wasn’t particularly surprised when a heap of envelopes previously bunched up against his binders fell to the ground, his gaze lazily following a few strays that slowly fluttered to join the pile. He nudged the stack sideways with his shoe, making way for his best friend who conveniently had a locker below his.

“You got mail!” Jaemin exclaimed robotically before sniggering as he bent down to pick up a particular letter. “Your fangirls sure put their summer break to use,”

He hummed nonchalantly as he began to stuff class materials and envelopes into his bag, eager to return home. “All they care about is my popularity anyway, and don’t talk as if I’m the only victim, Mr. Soccer Ace,” 

At that, he pried the latter’s locker open, and as if on command, Jaemin’s very own pile of fan letters poured out as well. Donghyuck cocked his eyebrow smugly as Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You can go ahead and blame this beautiful face,” 

Donghyuck slapped Jaemin and after a moment of silence and staring, both of them elapsed into laughter. 

After the two packed up, Jaemin handed him the letter he picked up earlier. He furrowed his brows as he hesitantly took it from the boy. As Donghyuck faced Jaemin to question him, he spotted a certain brunet staring at his hand-held envelope with sudden interest. 

Noticing Donghyuck returning his gaze, the male smiled sheepishly and waved. Donghyuck clenched the letter and scowled back with annoyance before turning back to his friend, missing the short flash of hurt across the other’s face. “Fucking Seagull’s trying to start something again. I swear if he keeps this up, it will be sooner than later before I punch his guts out,”

The two began to walk slowly down the halls of SM High, Jaemin giving him a sympathetic look. “Dude, he probably forgot about it already. The poor guy most likely doesn’t remember it to be you,” Jaemin slung his arm around his friend’s shoulders after patting him on the back in understanding. “You do look…” Jaemin gestured to Donghyuck’s body. “Different,”

He huffed. He hated how he was easily riled up when it came to Mark. Donghyuck tried switching to a lighter topic to ease the mood. “Can we drop it and talk about why you gave me…” He dangled the envelope pinched between his fingers and waved it in front of Jaemin’s face. “This,”

Jaemin took the wrapping from him and pointed to its unique pattern. “It was just so cute I picked it up on instinct! It’s got baby lion stickers on it!” Jaemin flashed his bright smile. “Don’t you think it’s cute?”

He rolled his eyes at Jaemin’s antics. “So what, I’m not gonna read it,” He did have to admit that the lion stickers were a nice touch, but that wasn’t going to change his mindset. “They all say the same thing, and it’s just another girl who doesn’t know I’m as straight as a circle,”

“It could be a guy this time. You’ve stopped reading your mail so long ago you don’t even know if you get letters from guys or not,” He threw up his hands. “This one’s got neat handwriting, too. It’d be a good letter to restart on,” He smiled with hope glinting in his eyes.

Jaemin was always complaining about the lack of romance in his life, despite the fact that the other boy was single as well. His friend had forced letters onto him on multiple occasions in an attempt to snatch him a partner, arguing that Donghyuck should at least read the letters for the sake of being polite.

If only Jaemin knew that he would open the closet he threw his love letters in and read them without end whenever he felt ugly and disgusted at himself, as if the same empty compliments were the only comforting notes that gave him back his self-esteem. It was a shameful act, using confessions from others for a selfish reason, but his guilt was always overshadowed by the public’s reassurance of his image. 

Within the pile, he noticed that he had been getting letters from males as well, though most were either shy closet gays using Donghyuck as their way of ‘secretly’ coming out, or fuckboys realizing him as their ‘gay awakening’, sticking a few printed out dick pics (I know) and a number, leaving Donghyuck shuddering in repulsion (He still kept them for future blackmail references).

“Geez,” He snatched the letter from his best friend with a plastered smile. “I’ll read it. Because of you,” He exaggerated the end with a dramatic eye roll, and soon, the two boys erupted in giggles again.

 

 

“Time to get this over with,” Donghyuck mumbled to himself as he plopped onto his bed with the envelope. He carefully took out the letter from its casing, not because it was adorable, but because he wanted to safely stash it back in its collection of letters in his separate closet. Donghyuck unfolded it with suppressed excitement after Jaemin had hyped him up for it. This letter had a lot of expectations to fulfill. It better be a cute dude confessing his undying love for Donghyuck.

 

_Dear Donghyuck,_

__

__

****

****

_Hello! I know you get tons of letters and this one will probably get lost among the sea of many others since we all know you get millions every day._

__

__

_I love you. Wow, sorry. That came out more sudden than I thought it would. But my statement still stands. Love is a very strong word considering the fact that I barely know anything about you apart from the stuff everyone knows. Which is why I should get to know you on a personal level! ~~Sorry, that was me trying to be smooth ignore me.~~_

~~~~

~~~~

__

__

_You are perfect and beautiful in so many ways, even when you stumble into our shared classes with an adorable bed-head or when you drooled while sleeping on Renjun’s shoulder as he desperately tried to keep his face blank on that one field trip._

__

__

_There is a catch, however, from this supposedly innocent letter you might believe to be from a cute girl. I am a guy. Male. No vagina. Sorry if my gay ass has disgusted you if you happen to be straight. But please take my confession seriously!_

__

__

The last part of the letter was scribbled messily, a stark contrast to the previously neat letters. 

_If, by any chance, my letter has caught your interest, please text me._

__

__

A number was hastily written at the end.

_-Min <3_

__

__

 

Donghyuck blinked several times at the paper in shock before his face broke out in a grin, imagining the shy boy who had a crush on him blushing as he wrote this letter. 

It was true that he had received many confessions since he had transferred to his current school, being that he’d instantly become a well-known member of the soccer team (now captain) and befriending their ace, Na Jaemin. Everyone praised him for his intelligence, appearance, and his apparent talent in his sport, trying to flatter the boy in an attempt to kindle false friendship; However, Donghyuck could easily see through their attempts and began to blatantly express his disinterest for a romantic life. Unfortunately, the girls (even some guys) thought of his sassy demeanor as ‘adorable’ and flocked him more than ever, to Donghyuck’s complete distaste.

Some people really need to get a hint.

Despite the corny and common remarks the boy had made about Donghyuck in the letter, he seemed to be genuine about his feelings (unlike many revolting confessions he read before). What could go wrong if he texted the boy? Even if he found himself uninterested afterward, he could always block the number. The guy seemed too introverted and kind to even start any gossip to ruin his reputation. Donghyuck shrugged and opened his messaging app.

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

****

****

Hey min its donghyuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTML takes so much time to edit :(  
> The first part of this chapter is actually just filler since I can't write plot lol

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Hey min its donghyuck

The sender is not in your contact list.  
**Report Junk**

Mark was finishing up at basketball practice when he received the message. His eyes widened in disbelief at his screen and began to choke on his water, doubling over as he started to cough. Heads around the court turned in concern as they watched their captain struggle to regain composure. 

“Cap, you good?” Jisung ran by him, a ball dribbling in one hand while the other tossing him a towel. 

He gladly took the cloth and wiped off the sweat dripping down his face before forcing a smile to everyone in assurance. As attention drifted away from him, Jeno pat his back in worry. “Bro, what’s up?”

Mark glanced at his friend with a helpless expression and began heading towards the changing room, the noriet tailing behind him. After exchanging his sweaty jersey for his uniform, he pulled out his phone and showed him the text Donghyuck had sent.

Jeno’s troubled frown soon transformed into a knowing smirk. “Ohh, you’re getting some!”

He rolled his eyes and tucked his phone away safely, a light blush tinting his cheeks. “Jeno, I am definitely _not_ getting some. How am I supposed to respond to him? Without sounding constipated?”

“You’re texting. There’s no way you can _sound_ constipated,” Jeno smirked as he tapped his head.

Mark smacked him with his bag, leaving a whining Jeno crying out ‘child abuse’. “This is not a time for memes!” He buried his face in his hands, obviously distressed. Mark had no idea how to flirt at all, despite his popularity and seemingly playful nature. 

Jeno finally sighed as he caught up to him after his little dramatic meltdown. “Just say that he texted the wrong number, problem solved,”

“That’s the thing,” Mark frowned, lowering his voice afterward in hopes of not attracting attention. “I gave him my number in the letter I wrote, so he definitely knows it’s mine. Wouldn’t it be weird to lie straight to his face?”

The boy shrugged as Mark rambled on. “Besides, why would he just text a random stranger? Donghyuck has hundreds of letters coming in every week, so what’s the chance of him opening mine?”

Jeno began to chuckle gleefully as he watched his friend lose sanity. “It was the lion stickers,”

“It was not the lion stickers,” Mark deadpanned. “I saw Jaemin hand him the letter, so obviously that didn’t catch _his_ attention,”

Crescent eyes along with a grin appeared at the mention of a name. “Jaemin? The cutie from fine arts?” Jeno winked at Mark mischievously while the latter groaned, “All the more reason to text Donghyuck back! Aren’t they best friends? You should get me onto this action as well,”

“He could be texting me for blackmailing reasons since I’m gay,” Mark cast his eyes downwards, kicking a rock before his shoes. “He’s probably straight or something,”

Jeno sighed, exasperated. “He is anything but straight. That guy avoids girls like the plague,”

“Well, he sure doesn’t seem to show interest in guys either,” Mark laughed meekly as he suggested. “That’s it! He’s asexual and is still out to blackmail me,”

Jeno grabbed Mark’s shoulders and began to shake him violently. “Dude, you should have more confidence in yourself. You’re super hot and stupidly smart! And have you seen the guys that approach Donghyuck? There’s no wonder why he acts like that!”

“Point taken,” Mark stumbled across the sidewalk as he was released.

“Honestly,” His friend began, “You’re such a pussy, you didn’t even put your real name in it.”

He rolled his eyes, concealing how upset he was about his relationship with Donghyuck. “You know how it is, Jeno. He would have shredded and burned that letter if he knew it was from me,” The Canadian slumped his shoulders once again in defeat. “I don’t even know the reason why he despises me so much! It was like hatred at first sight for him or something.”

Jeno gestured for Mark to take out and hand over his phone. “Which is why you should text and become friends with him! Also, ask him for Na Jaemin’s number. It’s _completely_ for research purposes,”

“Pfft, yeah,” Mark sniggers as he unlocked and gave away his device. “You need to call your mom again?”

“Nope,” Jeno tapped the screen casually as he popped the ‘p’. “Just texting your crush. No biggie,”

“ _What?_ ” He lunged forward in an attempt at grabbing his phone. He missed miserably. “Hey. You--Give it back!”

Jeno tossed him back his phone, sticking out his tongue as he watched Mark caress it in his arms. “Oopsies. The damage has been done,”

Mark quirked his eyebrows, and Jeno could almost see a bright question mark lighting up above his head in confusion. “Huh?” Jeno pointed to his phone and smirked as his friend’s puzzled face become appalled.

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Sike, that’s the wrong number!

 

He shrieked. “You sent him a meme?” His hands shook as he held his phone, not believing the situation he was in. “Oh my god, Jeno! Why would you do that?” Mark whined as his best friend pursed his lips, feeling just a bit guilty. “It’s so outdated, too! What if he doesn’t like memes. He’s gonna think I’m ridiculous and block me--”

Mark’s rant stopped short as his phone buzzed. 

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Was that a meme?

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Aotjnigoaklht.;iupto

 

His brain short-circuited before he scrunched up his brows. It wouldn’t be good to continue lying since he didn’t even reveal his identity in the first place. If Donghyuck didn’t accept him as who he was, then maybe it would be easier to move on from his unrequited love. He hurriedly typed a response.

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Sry  
If you don’t like memes

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** No dude memes are life  
Its all cool bro

 

The brunet blinked numerous times at his phone before shoving it into Jeno’s face. “Dude! I got dude-zoned and bro-zoned at the same time but he likes memes, too!”

Jeno stumbled backward in an attempt to regain his balance before focusing on the screen. He smirked. “See, memes are always the solution. Now say you love him and ask him to marry you,”

Mark shoved him away and realized that they were nearing both their houses. It was a miracle how the two turned out to be neighbors all along only after kindling a strong friendship. Jeno grinned as he waved goodbye. “Text me about all the hot details! And Jaemin!” He added.

Mark pretended to ignore him and bolted straight into his room, ignoring his mother’s calls for dinner. When he turned on his phone, Donghyuck had already sent him a message.

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Is min your real name tho?  
I wanna know you better  
Since you confessed and all ;)

 

The blushing boy muffled a scream into his pillow before replying back.

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** …

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Did I make you blush??  
Cute

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Stop it  
I’m not cute :(

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Hmm your letter was adorable tho

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Rahwarhtjt er  
Stop attacking me

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** You can’t deny the truth!  
I need a name for your contact  
Be rude to name it cute boy who confessed  
Tho I’d love to

 

Mark squealed and almost threw his phone at the wall.

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** ...just put it as min  
It’s somewhat related to my name

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Aww  
What about your real name tho  
Only for future references

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Haha  
...  
How do you know I’m cute  
You don’t know who I am

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** ;P  
That’s the point tho  
I wanna know who you are

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** You’ll figure it out sooner or later

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** What if I don’t?  
You could be anyone

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** You’re smart yuckie!  
adgdagraljaaier  
I’m supposed to be a ‘secret’ admirer  
It’d be embarrassing if you knew who I was

 

****

**xxx-xxx-xxxx  
** Cute nickname  
I’ll call you minnie haha

 

As Mark realized that Donghyuck was probably changing his contact name, he clicked to create a new contact and named it ‘Yuckie’.

 

****

**Yuckie  
** What did you name me?

****

**Minnie  
** Aghtsaaarhyh  
...Yuckie  
If that’s fine…

****

**Yuckie  
** You’re so adorable omgg  
I can’t wait to know you personally  
Then I can squish you

****

**Minnie  
** I don’t know about that…

 

After seeing no response from Donghyuck, he quickly sent another text to cover up what might have given him away.

 

****

**Minnie  
** You’ll probably be disappointed  
I’m not cute :(

****

**Yuckie  
** Have confidence!  
I’m sure you are  
Even disregarding that  
Personality matters more!!  
And you are cute

****

**Minnie  
** Ayartg;aha  
I can’t do this anymore  
Gotta blast  
bye

****

**Yuckie  
** ??  
Bye?  
I guess

 

Mark grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. He sat up and cupped his flaming face, noting how much of a blushing mess he was when it came to the younger male. He would have loved to fanboy and look over his texts again and again, but his mom came barging into his room and dragged him off to dinner.

He grinned happily as he thought back to their conversation, causing many concerned remarks from his mom. Mark was a giddy mess up until he realized the apparent difference between how Donghyuck treated him on SMS versus in real life. He went to bed that night with mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you guys for the support on chapter 1 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a writer's block :)  
> I have the entire plot planned but I don't have the skill to write it out lmao

Donghyuck awoke startled to the alarm of Jaemin screaming the chorus of “Queen”. He cursed himself for forgetting to set his ringtone back to normal after the younger one pranked him at _4 in the morning_ with him screeching ‘wake up’ on loop. He hurriedly reached over to shut the cacophony off before he busted his eardrums.

It wasn’t long before he was out the door on his bicycle, reluctantly on his way to morning practice. It was a high-stakes season this year and the pressure was placed on Donghyuck to secure the championship for the team. Of course, he was very grateful when so many of his teammates were willing to discuss with him about techniques and strategies, so it hardly felt like he was burdened at all.

After reaching a red light, he opened his messaging app with a smile and texted Min.

**Yuckie**  
Rise and shine!!

Donghyuck didn’t bother to wait for a response as he doubted the other would have been awake. It was a grueling, early hour, and unless you had activities (like Donghyuck), you would still be comfortably in bed. He peddled dishearteningly to school and locked up his vehicle safely.

As he headed towards the changing room, muffled murmuring became clearer as he closed his distance. It was two familiar voices, but Donghyuck couldn’t quite place his teammates on them, so he decided on the fact that they were members of another sports team. As he was the terrible person Jaemin claimed him to be, he stuck around for a while in order to catch up on possible gossip.

“Why hasn’t he responded yet? Maybe that text was way more negative then it should have been! Do you think he hates me now?” A whine came out at the end and groaned as the other spoke.

“Dude, I am not going to play matchmaker with you at 7 am. My brain isn’t functioning properly right now,”

“Says the person who dragged me outta my own house just so you could stalk that Jaemin dude,”

He stumbled a bit at that. Jaemin? A _male_ student crushing on his obnoxious best friend? Donghyuck leaned closer to the door.

“Pfft. We all know you woke up early for the same reason. Honestly, you’re so whipped for--”

The door creaked open as Donghyuck cursed himself mentally. He plastered a poker face and pretended to walk in casually. When he finally looked upwards at the two students, he couldn’t help as his expressionless face turned into one of irritation. It was none other than the basketball snobs. Well, Jeno was cool, but Mark _certainly_ wasn’t.

“G-good morning!” Mark squeaked out pathetically as he attempted a gesture that resembled a wave.

He gazed at the brunet with disinterest and shifted his attention onto Jeno. They both nodded to each other in acknowledgment before Jeno proceeded to drag the other out in order to give Donghyuck privacy.

After the door shut, a quiet shriek echoed along the corridor. He smirked. If it was Mark who had a crush on Jaemin, he would be able to torment the other with no end. 

It would be revenge at last.

After changing, he quickly ran onto the field only to be tackled down immediately by Jaemin. He flipped Chenle off with a grin as the younger began to giggle. Renjun mocked a gasp as he shielded the sophomore's eyes with a hand.

His offender instantly began to ramble. “Dude. I texted you this morning--”

“I didn’t get anything,” He interrupted in hopes of saving him a lecture.

“That’s the thing!” Just as Jaemin was about to finish, the whistle blew.

The brunet sighed and pulled himself up, offering a hand to Donghyuck. “I’ll tell you later,” Jaemin glanced around him. “In private,”

He blinked in confusion but chose not question him. “I saw your loverboy earlier in the locker room!” He whisper-yelled with a shit-eating grin as he ran to direct drills.

Donghyuck watched Jaemin roll his eyes. “Oh, you gay fucker--” Jaemin paled. Donghyuck glanced up in curiosity to where he was staring and muffled a snigger. Jeno was waving back at Jaemin with a peace sign as Mark hid his face behind slender fingers, not noticing Donghyuck’s piercing glare.

Soccer practice was overall uneventful and went smoothly, if not counting the one time Renjun _almost_ decked Mark with his ball. He wished it had.

In the last few minutes, curiosity took the best of Donghyuck, and he looked backward to check on the two observers. Jeno’s gaze followed a particular player while Mark sat there with a calm smile as he watched the team organize themselves. He was one captain appreciating the work of another’s. Donghyuck smiled. Just a bit.

Jeno caught up to the duo after practice, dragging the lump that was Mark behind him. Jaemin tensed and Donghyuck subconsciously tightened his grip on Jaemin’s arm. “Do you need something?”

“Yes, actually,” Jeno set his eyes on Jaemin, a smile playing on his lips. The boy reddened and cast his eyes at his feet. Donghyuck’s inner gears clicked.

“Oh~ Alright! Jaemin, I’ll see you at lunch!” He waved as he jogged away with a slight skip, ignoring the pleading look that his best friend sent.

He hurried towards his locker with a devilish smirk, unaware of Mark’s sudden absence by Jeno’s side. He ruffled his faded orange hair with a towel and proceeded to lightly dab his sweat. Donghyuck’s shirt was halfway over his head, revealing his smooth tan skin when the door flung open. Mark flushed, his mouth slightly agape, and Donghyuck jerked his shirt back down and clutched it tightly as if he was physically offended by Mark’s presence.

The older boy’s hands sprung to cover his eyes as he began to sputter nonsense. “S-shit, I’m _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to be a creep or anything--!”

“ _Leave_ ,” Donghyuck spat without missing a beat.

“Huh?” Mark didn’t dare to uncover his eyes, but he’d seem to realize his point. “R-right! Leave, I’ll do that!”

He heaved a sigh when the door finally closed, glaring daggers at where the other had originally stood. He packed up his jersey and decided head to class when Mark confronted him on the way out. 

The brunet whispered with a defeated expression. “I… don’t know what I’ve done to you, but I just don’t get why you have to single me out all the time. Why can’t you just give me a chance and treat me the way you do with every else?”

Donghyuck chuckled darkly. “Oh, I gave you that chance many years ago. Don’t you think you deserve a taste of your own medicine now?” He brushed past Mark, purposely knocking him onto the wall. He didn’t look back when Mark called out to him again.

His heart was racing as he stomped away. He sighed for the second time and pulled out his phone to check his messages. Min had texted him back.

 

 **Minnie**  
I’m up and I feel dead (눈_눈)

 

Donghyuck broke out in a smile. Why was Min up almost around the same time he was? His grin widened thinking about the possibility of the mysterious boy waking up just to respond to his text. He quickly sent one back.

**Yuckie**  
Good morning to you too lol  
Why were you up so early? (¬ω¬)

Min never responded. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd have time to update quickly since it's the summer but all I've got are private lessons and tutoring lined up for me ;w;  
> Just to clarify, hair colors are from Go Era!  
> Nomin is happening

**Yuckie**  
Good morning!  
Did you get to school safely?  
Min..?

Donghyuck mumbled incoherently as he repeated his messages over to himself for the umpteenth time. It had been two hours since Min had left him on read. He grumbled once more, his mouth contorting into a frown. It felt weird to be rejected by someone who _supposedly_ had a crush on him. Despite his disappointment, Donghyuck simply felt more intrigued by the boy.

Another hand reached out to shut his phone off and he tilted his head to see his company.

Jaemin flashed a smile. “Perhaps you’re spending too much time moping at your phone than staring at the masterpiece that is me,”

“I didn’t know you were a mirror,” He grinned snarkily and flipped his nonexistent hair.

Jaemin rolled his eyes as Donghyuck stood up. “Uh, no. Let’s go eat, I’m starving!”

He clamped his hands over his ears as the idiot beside him began to repeatedly chant ‘food’. After getting out of the lunch line, Jaemin nudged him nervously. “So… I didn’t tell you this earlier, but! I might have invited Jeno to sit with us?”

Donghyuck blinked, not quite understanding the situation. “What’s the problem? Jeno’s chill,”

His friend tittered meekly. “Yeah, but he’s kinda like a... package, you know? Buy one get two free. Jisung and Mark--”

“Mark?”

He flipped his orange hair out of his eyes and took a quick scan of the table. Renjun was scrolling through his phone while Chenle and Jisung _attempted_ to make a Cat’s Cradle with, are those shoelaces? Jeno noticed Jaemin and the two were sharing an awkwardly long eye contact with finger hearts involved, and, gosh, Donghyuck wanted it to be over. He quickly looked to the side and, yep, there he was. Mark in all his glory, waving to his squealing fangirls.

He wondered where his fan club was at the moment and kicked the ground lightly. An opportunity missed to one-up on Mark.

Donghyuck grinned for his best friend. “Hey, it’s cool. I don’t want to interrupt your... _progress_ ,” He wiggles his eyebrows. Deep down, he really wanted to drag Jaemin out and complain about all his terrible life choices, but who was he to ruin Jaemin’s budding relationship when he already had, well, the past is the past. 

Jaemin swatted him with a free hand before beaming back. “I knew you’d understand! Tell me if things get awkward for you,”

As he practically dives into the seat between Jeno and Jisung, who was preoccupied arguing with Chenle about his ruined shoelaces (so it was actually not strings), Donghyuck realizes that the only space left available was next to Mark. He places his tray down uneasily and notably scoots closer to Renjun.

The said boy notices the tension and looks to Mark in order to start a conversation. “Hey. Mark, right?”

Mark nodded as Renjun shyly scratched with the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. “Sorry ‘bout the other day. You know--”

“When you almost killed him?” Chenle giggled as he reached over the table to slap Renjun playfully. “You really have no aim!”

Renjun grinned even wider and the two fell into a conversation that involved mostly Mandarin. Donghyuck gleefully watched Jisung sulk as he was practically abandoned by Chenle. 

The youngest decided enough was enough after a while of stabbing his already mashed up potatoes and sneaking glances at the blonde. “I heard the championships are coming up for soccer,” He began, waving a hand in front of Chenle’s face. “Renjun, when will you stop warming the bench?”

Renjun stuck out his tongue, a sharp retort ready at the tip of his tongue before a shrill voice interrupts him.

“Yeah! You tell him, Jisung-hyung!” A lanky underclassman snickered but paused after drawing the attention of the entire group. He pointed a shaky finger at the Chinese male before scattering off with his friends. “The soccer team is much better off without you!”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “He’s just a freshie, ignore him,” A silence followed his comforting statement and Jisung guiltily clasped Renjun’s hands with his. “You know I was just joking, right?”

“Yeah, sure,” The other huffed and placed his head in his hands. “Why does this keep happening to me?”

Chenle quirked his eyebrows. “This...has happened before?”

Renjun scrunched his nose. “Well. Just lately, I’ve had a few freshmen tell me off and stuff.” He noticed the others narrowing their eyes and quickly waved it off. “It’s not a big deal or anything like that. Guess some people are salty for not passing the audition,”

Donghyuck offered, giving the boy a soft smile. “You know you can always tell us if it ends up bothering you,” In his peripheral vision, he saw Mark aggressively nod his head. It was a surprise his neck didn’t pop off yet. 

As the rest of the team began to sympathize with Renjun, he shifted his attention onto the lovebirds who were paying more attention to each other than their food. Something had definitely happened since the day Jeno borrowed Jaemin for a while after practice. Jeno was whispering into Jaemin’s ear with a teasing smile as the boy giggled like a schoolgirl. Jaemin turned around to do the same and Jeno’s eyes disappeared into crescents.

This was practically a dream come true for Jaemin. How did this happen again?

“So, tell me why you guys were--” Donghyuck gestured to them in a way he hoped that meant ‘sickenly display of PDA’, “while we were having a moment here,”

They notably sputtered as all five pairs of eyes turned on them. “Oh! W-what could you possibly mean?” Jaemin smiled sweetly to him.

Just for emphasis, Donghyuck added with a chuckle, “I can literally see you two holding hands under the table,”

“What are we missing?” Jeno turned beet red as Chenle maniacally laughed. “Spill the beans~”

Jaemin flicks at the younger in pretense before glancing up at Jeno, silently asking for permission. After the elder nods, he clasps his hands together and dramatically bats his eyelashes at Donghyuck.

“Remember that one time at soccer practice, when I said I texted you but you didn’t get anything?”

Donghyuck holds up one hand to pause Jaemin and smacks his lips loudly. “The one where you tackled me and I had to pick artificial grass out of my hair for the rest of the day? The same one Jeno waltzed you away with lovey-dovey eyes after practice?” He narrows his eyes playfully, purposely not mentioning Mark in spite. He watches the male beside him take a sudden interest in his plastic fork with a dejected look, and cheers mentally.

“Yes, that one,” Jaemin flushes as Jisung claps furiously in amusement. “Ok, we’re getting off topic!”

He waits for a moment to receive an acknowledgment from everyone (he gets a dolphin laugh) before continuing, “Well, instead of texting Donghyuck, I actually sent all the messages to Jeno. Then like a normal, confused person, he told me that he was Lee Jeno and I was like pfft ya, when did Donghyuck get this stupid?” Jaemin ignores a whine from the boy and finishes his story to save himself from embarrassment. “And I basically told him that I heavily crushed on him since I didn’t know he was _Lee freaking Jeno_!”

Jeno cuts in after that with a hearty laugh, “After practice, I just told him that I liked him too and…”

He beams at Jaemin before bringing their intertwined fingers from under the table.

“I guess we’re dating!”

The whoops and cheering from the rest of them didn’t last for long as Jaemin cups Jeno’s face and bumps their noses together.

“Okay, now that’s disgusting,” Donghyuck pretends to gag as Jisung and Chenle flinch from the couple in fake distaste. He hears some shuffling and a vibration in his pocket and reaches to check his phone, but Renjun screeching at Jaemin when he decides to make kissing faces is real distracting, and that’s all it takes for him to fall back into the group dynamics again.

An unread notification dims from his phone.

 **Minnie**  
I hate being in love

He doesn’t notice Mark’s absence next to him as he laughs at Renjun. His seat is long empty and cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly texting (I'm so unproductive lol)  
> good thing is that the plot is finally taking off?

**Minnie**  
Hey

**Yuckie**  
How can you just casually text like that  
You haven’t responded to anything I sent for weeks

**Minnie**  
I texted you a few days ago?  
You didn’t respond either

**Yuckie**  
Really?  
Lemme scroll up

**Minnie**  
Wait no  
it’s ok  
It was nothing important

**Yuckie**  
Umm ok  
Were you avoiding me?

**Minnie**  
what  
Makes you think that

**Yuckie**  
Idk  
Maybe the fact that you’ve left at least 20 messages on read before

**Minnie**  
I was busy  
The usual

**Yuckie**  
uhhuh  
What’s your excuse this time

**Minnie**  
I was actually dealing with issues  
My friend and I were discussing bullying earlier  
And before you say anything I’m not being bullied

**Yuckie**  
Ok good  
But if anything happens  
You have to tell me ok?

**Minnie**  
And why is that?

**Yuckie**  
Because!  
As far as I know  
You’re a cute precious dude

**Minnie**  
Yeah..

**Yuckie**  
What’s up with that response  
Shouldn’t you be like  
Omg donghyuck’s so cool!!  
Since you like me

**Minnie**  
I’m starting to doubt myself

**Yuckie**  
Haha you’re _so_ funny  
You legit sent me a sappy confession note  
We’re too deep into this for you to pretend like you’re cool lol

**Minnie**  
Let’s just move on

**Yuckie**  
Lolol you embarrassed?

**Minnie**  
Ugh why do I do this to myself

**Yuckie**  
Because you love me ;D  
You can’t even say anything since I have paper proof  
I can print millions of copies and make it rain at the school rooftop

**Minnie**  
And I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t read any of that  
Anyway  
Can I ask for your advice?  
It’s cool if you don’t wanna bother

**Yuckie**  
No it’s ok  
I’m all ears

**Minnie**  
I’m in this situation where a close friend may or may not be bullied?  
I just don’t know if it’s a big concern since he had only brought it up like last week  
Then again he was always not very open about his personal life  
I was just thinking if I should do something about it before it gets too serious  
But I don’t want to accidentally make a big deal out of it if it was just a little prank  
Any thoughts?

**Yuckie**  
..woah  
I was a bit shocked there cuz I have a friend who’s in a similar situation  
What if we’re friends?  
And you’re just hiding from me!

**Minnie**  
Haha.. that’s not very plausible  
I guess we’ve talked once or twice but we definitely aren’t friends  
I’m just sometimes there?

**Yuckie**  
Aww but ya  
I don’t think any of my friends are called Min anyway lol  
Going back to what you were saying  
If you’re somewhat close to the people who are bullying your friend  
Then I suggest you make an effort to talk to them

**Minnie**  
I was thinking about that too  
But wouldn’t it be better to tell an adult?

**Yuckie**  
Ya but I was just thinking since you said your friend isn’t very open  
He might not want you to tell the teachers

**Minnie**  
oh  
That makes sense  
I should do something about it  
Sorry if I bothered you  
I was just worried about him

**Yuckie**  
Aww look at you  
Honestly you’re so pure why would you like me  
I’m satan’s child

**Minnie**  
Same thoughts  
every day I question my decisions

**Yuckie**  
Rude  
Whatever  
If we dated we could be a power couple lmao  
We totally balance each other out

**Minnie**  
Ya  
Keep telling yourself that

**Yuckie**  
Hey you ok man?  
You used to be more bubbly and whatnot  
But lately you seem  
Idk less friendly than before  
More stingy?

**Minnie**  
Oh  
So when I start showing other emotions you start doubting me as a person  
Kk I see

**Yuckie**  
Dude what’s up with you  
I’m just pointing out how different you sound  
I didn’t even imply anything  
Min  
Min?  
Omg are we seriously doing this again  
Two can play at this game

Donghyuck clenched his jaw as he aggressively ran a hand through his hair.

Everything was going great. 

His friend may or may not be a victim of abuse and his texting buddy is clearly bothered by some situation that he wouldn’t share with Donghyuck. Why do people in obvious dilemma tend to keep all their problems to themselves? Min was obviously worried for his friend (which was fine) but that didn’t mean he could just take it out on Donghyuck. 

He sucked in a breath and smiled tightly to himself. It was going to fine. Min was just going through a phase and Renjun wasn’t being bullied - what could a few freshmen do to him? There should be nothing to worry about other than his crippling mess of grades.

Except nothing was right when he found Renjun crouched on the locker room floor with purple bruises, sounded by what was left of his tattered soccer jersey.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos show love and support to the author! :')


End file.
